A New Face On An Old Evil
by Chantrea
Summary: Talpa's gone, but evil's back, and Mia's spent (we think she's dead...opps). And look out for the bird.
1. Of Captivity

untitled

A New Face On An Old Evil  
By: Chantrea 

Author's Note: I don't own the warriors, the all mighty Sunrise does, so please don't sue me. Also, this is my first adventure in fan fic land so comments are welcome and would be highly appreciated.   
  
'Alone,' Mia thought, 'that's what I am. I tired, weary, scared, and above all alone.' Mia sighed as she leaned back against the dungeon wall and started to cry. What did these people want with her? And why? She was so confused and as the days had passes by any glimmer of hope of being rescued that she had was vanishing. She sighed as her mind replayed her kidnap, six days ago....  
It was around noon and Mia was inside busily working on a mid term paper when she heard a noise. Thinking that it was just her imagination running away with her she went back to her work. The guys were all in the living room doing the typical thing that all macho males did on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, watching football. Mia had never liked football, in fact she'd whether take a basket weaving course at the YMCA then be reduced to watching a bunch of males trying to run as far as they could before they were tackled by other males at least three times their size. The fact that Ryo was in there also didn't help. Mia frowned at the thought of Ryo. In her opinion he should have been left in the Dynasty with Badamon as his only friend. Men were scum, especially cute ones with black hair and blue eyes. If she could only get a hold of that Maurie girl…. Not that long ago Mia had discovered that Ryo had been cheating on her with some college girl that was in one of Mia's classes at school. She was, or had been, a former friend of Mia's, but sharing her boyfriend was not Mia's ideal of a friendly jester.  
The noise came again and Mia looked up. She was about to scream but a hand was put over her mouth in prevention. There on the couch in front of her sat an armored man. He had long black hair and eyes so hazel in color that they almost seemed to be glowing red. All around her were soldiers. The man looked at her and smiled.  
"Hello Magma," he turned to face his men, "take her away and do so quietly, I don't want to alarm the others in the house. When you get to the castle immediately take her to his majesty and await further orders. I shall be behind shortly but first I have other things to do. Make sure she is unarmed."  
He smiled again and disappeared. Mia later learned that he was Lucifer, one of Mirth's most prestigious warriors.  
Mia was taken to a small dark room. It was triangular in shape and the walls were covered with armor helmets, skulls still inside. In the center of a room there was a chair. On either side you could see the glowing eyes of some ferocious animal, both of which were almost completely encased in the darkness. The very evil essence of the place could be felt, almost to the point that it suffocated you and hurt to breath. On the throne sat a figure, which judging from its voice was of a masculine type. All you could see was the out line of its body, which looked very much like a mortal.  
"I see that Lucifer did not fail me," the voice was deep and extremely dark, but you could hear the happiness in it, he was pleased, "You Magma have two choices, one give me your armor and die quickly, or two don't give me your armor and watch your fellow warriors die first."  
"I do not know what you are talking about," she said in fear, "I am not Magma, and I am not a warrior."  
"Really, and what my dear are you? A butterfly?" He nodded to his soldiers and one of them took a blade to Mia's throat.  
"I am a simple mortal," by now she was crying, this pleased the man, and he laughed.  
"If you say so, take her to the dungeon. Maybe you need some time to think 'mortal' but keep in mind my threat for I am not joking and soon your head shall be added to my collection just like the others will be," he laughed at her as she was taken out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Mia hugged her knees and buried her head against them. That had only been the beginning. Since then she had had more conferences with the evil one, Mirth. She had gone with out food and water and she didn't even want to see a mirror. She heard footsteps and saw the Dark General Thoth coming toward her cell. Thoth was Mirth's right hand man and half brother. He was just as twisted as his Mirth and maybe even a little more so. The man, or thing as she preferred to call him, that was in charge of her capture wad Lucifer, but he had angered Mirth yesterday and was now in the cell next to hers. Mia now knew why Lady Kayura had always said there was always room for advancement in the Dynasty.   
"You," Thoth said coldly as he unlocked her cell, "come with me. Lord Mirth would like to have a little chat with you."  
Mia grudgingly got to her feet, her strength had faded immensely and she knew she had little time left. She crossed her arms and followed Thoth up the dungeon stairs. As she walked through what seemed endless corridors she prepared herself for the endless pain that she received when ever she had a "chat" with Mirth. They still had her confused with this Magma person and if Mia ever got out of this mess she was going to hunt Magma down and repay her for this lovely treat.  
"We are here," Mia noticed that she was in front of a different door. The door was opened and she entered a room filled with weapons. Mia had a feeling that they were going to be used on her.  
"Good day my lady," Mirth said with an evil grin, "do you like my collection?"  
This was the first time that Mia was able to actually see the man. He was tall and had mossy green hair that was very short and curly. His skin was a dark blue color and he wore a long flowing cape over his armor. Mia sighed, she was going to die, what else did she have to lose?  
"I like it very much, might I test one and slit your throat?"  
"Ah, a warrior is in you yet. Now my dear Magma my patience grows weary have you thought of your answer yet? For I can't wait to destroy your friends, think of the fun it will be, hmm maybe I'll have you kill them. How does that sound Magma?"  
Mia took a deep breath, "I am not Magma, nor was I ever Magma, nor will I ever be Magma, you are seriously disturbed, and you couldn't kill the Ronin Warriors even if you had the Inferno Armor!"  
"The Ronin what?"  



	2. Chicken

untitled

A New Face On An Old Evil  
Part Three  
By: Chantrea

AN: Okay, here's part two. Once again I will say that I don't own the Ronins and that Sunrise does yadadadaa.  
  
Back at Mia's Cye was making lunch. The sounds of people yelling could be heard vaguely.   
"Try chicken!"  
"No, do pumpkins!"  
"CHICKEN!!"  
Cye shook his head; only god knew what they were arguing about now. After checking the timer, he made the quick decision to go check on things upstairs. As he approached Mia's computer room the voices got louder.  
"I'm telling you try chicken!!"  
"Kento for the last time, her password isn't chicken!!"  
"What about pullet?"   
"Um guys I don't think Mia would appreciate you snooping through her files," Cye shifted uncomfortably, if she ever found out about this when she returned they would all die.  
"Oh don't worry," Sage stated, "they can't even get into the computer."  
When they had first discovered Mia's disappearance the guys simply thought that she had just needed a little time away from the house. Girls were always doing stupid things like leaving unexpectedly for a few days or so, and if you got them mad enough they'd do it with out telling you. Ryo, Sage decided, had a knack for offending the opposite sex. Maybe he should write a book, "The Top Ten Ways to Get Dumped by Your Girlfriend". Multiple girlfriends were one thing, but getting caught with them was another. Besides this was Mia, with out her they probably would of never been reunited the first time Talpa attacked.   
"Maybe we should try something else," Rowen through his hands up in the air, trying to get into something that a woman didn't want you to was impossible, "Sage, you're a girl person, what do you think Mia's diary password would be?"  
"Hey," Cye said, "I thought you were just trying to get into the main part of the computer. She'll be mad enough about that but reading her diary? That's suicide."  
"Don't worry about it we'll just blame Ryo, it's his ideal anyway."  
"Well she shouldn't of run off like that."  
"Well you shouldn't have cheated on her," Kento grumbled, "now because you screwed up it takes twice as long for dinner to be ready and I have to do the dishes."  
"I got it!" Sage exclaimed, "most girls use passwords evolving their boyfriends or their pets, try I hate Ryo."  
"Score!!" Kento jumped up and down enthusiastically, Cye looked like a frightened puppy, and Ryo turned red.  
"You know reading a woman's diary isn't the smartest of ideals," everyone looked up and saw Kayura leaning against the door that led to the balcony, "almost a week and you haven't figured it out. They were right you are soo perceptive."  
"Perceptive about what?" Ryo asked uneasily, this sounded bad.  
"They're back and this time they have better bad guys, not to mention Mia."  
"Who's back?" Cye asked, "Is it Talpa again?"  
"No," Lady Kayura said sarcastically, "it's the Easter Bunny. I would of thought that you would of figured it out by now. Let me to enlighten you."  


~~~~~~~~  


"The Ronin what?" Mirth looked highly bemused. Confused mummers where heard throughout the room and Mirth opened his mouth to laugh.  
"The Ronin Warriors, my friends, they won't be happy when they find out what your planning to do," Mia tried her best to look intimidating, but it obviously wasn't working.  
"Can't a guy just take over the world? Is it that much to ask? It's not like I want to kill the mortals or anything, I just want to destroy their home. Bad guys are so unappreciated these days. I think I'm going to cry. I'm sad. Now look what you've done!"  
"Master," Thoth offered, "I think I know of a way to cheer you up. There is to be a demonstration in the ring today. Maybe our friend here would like to join us?"  
"Good ideal," Mirth smiled at Mia, "My dear Magma how do you propose to fighting for your life?"  
"I don't care anymore."  
"Oh I see we broke your spirits, good job boys one of you can have Lucifer's old job. Ahh, yes I see it now. Take her back to her cell and bring Lucifer here and inform the populous that today's fight shall be a special treat. You can be sure Magma that this is you LAST chance." 

~~~~~~~~ 

  
"She's where? They what!?" Ryo screamed at Lady Kayura.  
"In the Dynasty, but don't worry my warriors can have her out in an instant. Under one condition."  
"And what would that be?" Rowen asked.  
"There is extreme upset in the Dynasty, much if it evolving who out rightful leader is. Unfortunately the good armies no longer have enough strength to keep the evil Lord Mirth from claiming the throne."  
"And we give a rat's ass because?" Kento smirked, although they were now allied with Kayura and the Warlords didn't necessarily mean that he had to trust or like them.  
"I have two very good reasons, one if he gains control of the Dynasty the first thing he'll do is take over earth, and two he's going to execute Mia today as a demonstration of what happens to opposing parties."  
"Wait, you said that he didn't know about us, if he doesn't know we exist then how could he know that Mia was not on his side?" Rowen asked.  
"Well you see there's been a really BIG mix up that I left out earlier. Mirth's lackeys aren't to good at the go fetch game as we used to call it, and well he's convinced that Mia is one of my most powerful warriors, funny isn't it."  
"Just what are going to do to her?" Ryo was mad, no Ryo was furious. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
"You, come now," a booming voice ordered Mia out of her cell once again, and a huge figure motioned for her to follow him. Escorted by two other guards she was led to another weapon room.   
"Choose one and don't take all day with it."  
Mia looked around quickly and made a grab for the first thing she could, a pair of double kantans, she wheeled around a lashed out at one of the guards. The man laughed as the tin solider collapsed into a heap of metal and steam. He grabbed he wrist and snarled.  
"Save it for the ring."  
"And just what is the ring?" Mia asked angrily the people here sure knew how to keep ones mind adrift.  
"You ever heard of Gladiators?"  



	3. We Need A Plan

untitled

A New Face On An Old Evil  
Part Three  
By: Chantrea 

  
Mirth sat back in his chair gleefully. That girl obviously was telling the truth when she said that she wasn't a warrior. The Taiyou armor was yet to be reclaimed and he was about to kill off the only heir. Looking down at the sorry site before him, he almost wished that she had her armor; it would of made the whole battle a hell of a lot more interesting. So far Lucifer was getting in all the blows, and from the looks of it that girl, wouldn't last much longer. He smiled as he looked at the crowd that the fight had drawn. To bad they weren't getting much of a show. He yawned as Lucifer yelled his sure kill. The girl's time was close. He then decided to draw the battle to a stop, no use in wasting any more time, she'd die soon enough.  
  
"My fair kingdom," he said as rose from his throne, "before you is the one who should bear the most powerful of the Dynasty's armors. Her death is the key to our success for the other warriors cannot function without their leader. The shed of her blood on this very floor shall open the gates to the worlds around us. Our conquest on the mortal's realm, towards the planet they call earth, shall begin soon, once we have gained control to earth we can proceed to our next destination, one once conquered shall make us the most powerful realm in all of the dimensions!"  
  
Mia groaned inwardly. Was this guy for real? She silently cursed herself for turning down the Ronin's previous offers to teach her to fight. By now her vision was blurry and it took all of her concentration to keep standing. He was right, she would never admit to it but it was true; she indeed did look forward to death, when her misery would be put to rest. She wished that the man would stop his long speech and would just let Lucifer kill her. Frightened by her own thoughts she gripped her swords. Mirth wasn't to far from her and if she timed it just right she might be able to take him down. If she was going to die she wasn't going to go alone. She took a deep breath and slowly staggered closer to the chair.  
  
"This is Thoth, the head of my Warlords, because of him all of this is possible," Mirth pointed to a tall armored man, on whose appearance was not unlike his own, "To my left we have Lord Fax, sorcerer to the Neatherealm, who has wisely chosen to join our conquest" Mirth then turned and pointed to Lucifer, "As you all very well know that is Lucifer, he is being punished for his disloyalty, and most likely will never see the light of day again. The rest of my generals could not be here today for they are at the porthole awaiting orders from Lady Kay- what the hell?"  
  
There were audible gasps from around the room as a sword whizzed past Mirth's head. Mia, having used up all of her strength wavered slightly then fell to the ground. Soldiers promptly surrounded her as Mirth screamed about his assassination attempt.  
  
"For that, girl you shall pay dearly!!!" Mirth spun around to a nearby solider, "I thought you were watching her!!"  
  
"No, he was," the solider pointed to another and they all continued in this manner of 'no he was'  
  
"That's it!" Mirth yelled, "I will not accept such disorganization in my army. Didn't Talpa teach you metal heads anything?"  
  
His reprimands were interrupted as the ceiling crashed in and three, rather unhappy looking, armored entered.  
  
"What are you doing? Just who do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I just replaced that ceiling!" Mirth screamed towards the intruders, "Who the hell are you and get out of my ring!"  
  
"We're the Ronin Warriors," Ryo yelled in rage as he saw Mia on the floor, "and no one ever messes with our friends and lives."  
  
"Hope you have insurance," Kento added as he grabbed a post off the wall and twirled it in the air.  
  
"Don't just sit there get them!" Mirth snapped towards his minions, he hated being caught off guard and for some reason these 'Ronins' looked a little bit more hostile then Taiyou had led him to believe.  
  
Kento let the twirling post go and it sailed through the air.  
  
"My grandstand! My precious grandstand! Thoth do something!!" Mirth pointed towards his most powerful warrior on call.  
  
"Gladly master," Thoth purred, he grabbed his crossbow and shot an arrow, "Silence of Death."  
  
The sure kill hit the Ronins with deadly precision. Thoth smiled, that had been too easy. The smoke cleared.  
  
"You aren't telling me that that's all you got," Kento laughed, "Man why'd we all come? This is a one man job."  
  
"Okay, playtime's over, give us Mia now," Ryo growled, "Or else?"  
  
"Or else what?" Mirth laughed, "I don't even know who Mia is, but I do believe that you should know who I am. I am the all mighty Mirth, master of the Underworld; a world in connection to you own."  
  
"Sorry bub," Ryo taunted, "we're not from here, and we really don't care."  
  
"What! More missionaries? Damn it! I will have that damn Talpa's head if it's the last thing I do!! Troops let's see if you know anything attack now!"  
  
Sage looked over towards Kento and Ryo, "I think we better armor up, this guy doesn't seem to be listening to us."  
  
"Okay, let's jam!!"  
  
"Kento, do you have to say that?" Sage grumbled that phrase was really getting annoying.  
  
"Hey Ryo he's dissing our phrase."  
  
"Back to the point! Armor of Wildfire tao chi!"  
  
"Armor of Halo"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock"  
  
"What are they doing," Mirth yelled.  
  
"Apparently these worthless Ronins have armor," one of Mirth's bodyguards supplied.  
  
"I can see that, I'm not blind!! This was NOT in today's agenda."  
  
"Quick," Thoth commanded, "get his highness out of here and back to the palace, we shall not be caught off guard again."  


~~~~~~~~~~ 

Unaware to all, two figures were perched by the opening in the ceiling above.  
"Hey," one of them said, "who are those guys? I thought we were supposed to cause the hostile ambush."  
  
"Oh well," the other one whispered, "less work for us, now do you see Taiyou?"  
  
"Yeah," she's out on the floor. It should be fairly easy to get her, I hope we're not to late she looks like shit."  
  
The second one whirled around in the opposite direction, "Hurry, others are coming you get Taiyou and I'll head them off. And be careful I'll be crucified if anything happens to you on your first mission."  
  
"Will do, see ya." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You say what!" Mirth screamed as he turned to face Lord Fax.  
  
"These warriors, I do believe that they are the same ones who defeated Lord Talpa."  
  
"You mean to say that they are powerful?"  
  
"Yes very," Lord Thoth said as he teleported into the chamber, "we had to retreat."  
  
"Very well, I shall have to call in the big guns from the Underworld, where is the army?"  
  
"I am all that survived, except for Lucifer, he's here too."  
  
"You mean they destroyed Talpa's entire remaining army in," Mirth glanced at the hourglass on the wall, "Thirty minutes?"  
  
"Apparently so," Mirth bowed in disgrace, "their sure kills are unlike any other. They must all be at least third degree's."  
  
"More powerful than Tenma and Haburi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is so unfair! Does the world hate me? Aghhh I must get my troops in training, fortunately we shall soon be out of their world."  
  
"Uh," Lord Fax said meekly, "they're Guardian's from Earth."  
  
"WHAT!! Why would such a worthless place have such strong guardians? Is there anyway we can get to our destination without going through earth?"  
  
"As I have said many times, no." Thoth shook his head, "I guess we're going to have to work a little harder than we thought."  
  
"I don't think I can take any more bad news!! Where is Taiyou?"  
  
"That's the funny part, while we were fighting this is great, someone else snuck in and haha kidnapped her."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!"  


~~~~~~ 

  
"That was easy," Kento grunted as he removed his helmet.  
  
"Too easy," Sage muttered, "he's got to be stronger than that, how else could he of taken over the Dynasty?"  
  
"Well, our job's done where's Mia?" Ryo asked as he looked around, "weren't Cye and Rowen supposed to get her?"  
  
"There's where we have a problem," Rowen called out as he jumped down from above.  
  
"We went according to plan but when we went to get her we discovered that someone else had gotten her first." Cye supplied as he joined Rowen.  
  
"WHAT!" Ryo screamed.  
  
"They said that they were taking her back to some place called Loshope," Cye gave Ryo a sympathetic look, "Don't worry Ryo, they seemed nice enough. They were all put out that you guys got to ambush that guy first."  
  
"You talked to them?" Sage asked.  
  
"No," Rowen grumbled, "they weren't exactly they friendly type, they were saving Mia because they are also believers that she is that Taiyou warrior."  
  
"Well isn't this peachy," Kento sniffed, "I'm hungry."  
  
"What do we do now?" Ryo looked desperate, like he was going to cry any second.  
  
"We need a plan!" Sage suggested as various groans were heard.  
  
"Anyone got a map?"  
  
  
Ah, yet another part finished, yes I know I suck at writing battle scenes but oh well pttttt. Comments, flames, death threats, whatever is welcome (and highly appreciated) just send them to magickpony@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Parrot

untitled

New Face On An Old Evil  
Part Four  
By: Chantrea 

It was several hours later when Mia finally awoke. Groaning, she rolled over in the bed that she was in. With a short yell Mia shot up in surprise and looked around the room. Bed? The last thing that she remembered was that she was in a fight; one that she was losing badly. She also recalled being "kidnapped" by two rather rude warriors. The fact that no one knew who the Ronins were was also puzzling, but right now she was more concerned about her own whereabouts. Mia looked around at her current surroundings.  
She was in a fairly large room with simple furnishings. The walls were a pale white and a few chairs were scattered here and there. To her left was a small nightstand and there was some type of desk directly to her right. The room had one window, which over looked a large courtyard. Outside the sun was shining dully, casting a bleak and grim shadow over everything it touched. There were no birds singing or flowers blooming. Everything seemed dead, and Mia knew that she was still in the Netherworld.   
"Great," she grumbled as she leaned back in her bed, "here we go again."  
"Oh I see that you are up! This is such a wonderful, amazing, terrific, magnificent happening!"   
Mia spun around to her left only to see a girl, presumably seventeen or eighteen years in age entering the room. Curly, bubblegum pink colored hair framed the girls pale face and slight form. Her whole being seemed to radiate obnoxious, annoying cuteness, traits which her bright sky blue eyes only enhanced. Mia resisted the urge to scream in fear; this girl was obviously the Dynasty's most powerful weapon against her.  
"Oh," the girl positively bubbled, "you must be famished! I'll get you something at once! But wait, let me get your temperature first. You had quite a fever before, it gave us all a scare. The others were afraid that you wouldn't live, but I knew better. I said, 'Now don't ya all be worrying about Taiyou she's a big girl and can take care of herself.' Why the ancients wouldn't of chosen any idiot. They chose you! You're something special I can see it in your eyes, or maybe it's the sedatives that you've had. Oh well what ever it is I just know that you'll be perfect for the job!"  
Mia stared at the girl. While part of her wondered how she had managed to say all of that in one breath, the more sensible part of her kicked in, "Excuse me but who are you and where am I?"  
"Oh silly me, you're here at Loshope, it's really a dreary place. But if you keep a smile on your face you can chase the clouds away. That's what my mommy used to say, she said that a-"  
"God Evie, shut up or you'll give the girl an aneurysm."  
Mia looked up as another person entered the room, sat down a tray of food and then left.   
"You'll have to excuse her she's a bit bitter. Now tell me Taiyou why did you just recently reveal the armor? And how did Mirth find you? I'm sure that you've-"  
"It's Mia, please call me Mia. And I'm not Taiyou so please stop calling me that."  
"Very well then," the bubblegum girl paused, " I guess that you deserve an explanation and all. But first you eat."   
"What?" Mia asked in a puzzled voice, she could barely understand a word that the girl was saying, she must be American or something like that. Maybe she was Jamaican.  
"EVIE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW AND STOP HARASSING THE SICKLY!!"  
"Uh-oh. I'm very late. Very, very, very late! I must go now! You eat and then if you're up to it I'll take you to see the old lady."  
With that the girl was gone, chattering all the way. Mia sank down in the bed and stared at the dull white walls. White could really get on your nerves.   
"You know you guys can come any time now," she said as she recalled her 'beloved' Ronins that were supposed to come and rescue her from this hellhole, so much for the fairy tale rescue. After a few minutes she sighed, "Repunzal and Sleeping Beauty were full of shit."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
"Are we there yet?" Kento wined as he sat down on a rock. Rescuing the damsel in distress was tiring.  
"Yes Kento we're there. In fact Mia is standing right over there," Ryo grunted as he threw Kento a dirty look.  
"Where?"  
Cye smacked his forehead, Rowen groaned, Sage leaned on a tree while crossing his arms, and Ryo growled.  
"Okay judging from this map we're about 60.6 turns from Loshope," Rowen announced.  
"Turns?" Sage asked quizically, "That sounds real bad."  
"I believe that one turn is a Dynasty day, so giving our current rate of speed and the velocity of this terrible wind we should arrive there in a little over two and a half months precisely," Rowen said glumly.  
"Or we could just follow the yellow brick road," Ryo muttered.  
"Rowen let me see that," Cye snatched the map out of Rowen's hands, "You know, it would help if you were reading it right side up."  
"But I was."  
"No you weren't."  
"I was too!!"  
"It clearly states that Loshope is here."  
"No here."  
"HERE!!!"  
"Um guys why us Loshope on the map five times?" Kento asked as he peered over Cye and Rowen's shoulders.  
"I said it was here- uh oh."  
"Ryo," Sage asked through gritted teeth as he examined the map, "Just where did you get this?"  
"I bought it from an old lady back at the last town."  
"Apparently someone doesn't want us to find Mia," Cye commented.  
"No shit Sherlock! Now what do we do!!??" Ryo bellowed as he threw the map in the ground.  
Unknown to all, two very conspicuous figures were sitting in the bushes near the Ronins. The two exchanged a high five before vanishing into thin air. 

  
~~~~ 

  
The next time Mia awoke it was dark outside. The only light that she could see was coming in from under the room's door. The darkness was encasing and she felt as if she couldn't breath. Mia jumped as she heard something move in the room. She knew she wasn't alone.  
"Do do dodo de do do. Do do do do de do do. Do do do do de do do do daaaaaah!"  
It sounded like someone was singing the 'I Dream of Genie' theme song. Mia gathered up all of her courage and managed to whisper, "Who's there?"  
"Talpa's evil minion of death and doom! Flying banana attack wheee!!!!"  
Mia screamed as she heard a rustling. The door sprang open and light filled the room.  
There was something on Mia's head.  
"Harley! I thought I told you to leave Taiyou alone!" Evie screamed as she entered the room.  
"Harley wanna spoon," the thing called out as it bobbed up and down on Mia' s head.  
"Bad bird bad!!" Evie shrieked as she swatted a broom in the air.  
"Harley's been a bad baby, why don't ya spank me?" the creature asked as it started to turn in circles, "Do do dodo de do do."  
Mia let out a small whimper before once again slipping away into darkness. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Ha! Another part done. I'd just like to say that my mailbox is dying so please feed it (and I don't really care with what). Mi gave me permission to use her flying banana attack, oh and I don't own the Ronins or anything blah blah blah!!  
  
  



End file.
